


Hush a bye baby

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: Daddy Liam and his baby Harry [33]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ageplay, Baby Harry, Cute Harry, Daddy Liam, Fluff, Lullabies, M/M, Sleepy Harry, a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: Daddy Liam takes his very tired little Harry to bed





	Hush a bye baby

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just short story because I'm missing 1D and excited to see Liam helping Louis on X factor, also can you guess whichever song I used for Liam's lullaby? X

Harry was extremely tired today. The little didn't have a good night sleep last night after a nightmare woke him up and he couldn't get back to sleep. He had been cranky and just down all day, only wanting his bed and his teddy bears. His daddy Liam saw how upset and down his baby was, so he knew the best thing was Harry to have an early night sleep.

Harry had his dinner and was now on the couch, just feeling tired and a little down. "Angel." Liam said softly as Harry looked at his daddy with tired green eyes. "Would you like an early night?" He asked as Harry just hugged his daddy and nodded. "Come on baby, a good night sleep is what you need." Liam said quietly.

 

Harry just wanted sleep, he was so tired but his daddy's arms were warm comforting. Daddy lifted him up and took him upstairs, he kept Harry so close that the little could hear his daddy's heartbeat. Harry inhaled his daddy's scent knowing he would always be there. His daddy took him into the bedroom where he noticed it was dark and quiet, relaxing music was playing as Liam put Harry on the changing table.

The daddy took of his baby's clothes and a clean nappy and a comfy onesie on his, making sure he was warm. "Do you want some milk angel?" Liam asked. "No want sleep daddy." Harry replied, just wanting his bed. Liam just nodded as he picked up the boy and held him close, deciding to sing him a lullaby to get him to sleep. 

"For your eyes only, I'll show you my heart." Liam started to sing to the baby, he knew Harry loved this song. "For when you're lonely and forget who you are." Liam continued as Harry laid his head on Liam's chest. "I'm missing half of me when we're apart." Liam walked to the crib and laid the baby down. "Now you know me, for your eyes only." Liam whispered the words as he kissed Harry's temple. "For your eyes only." Liam said in a hush as he saw Harry was fast asleep. 

The older man watched his baby for a few minutes, feeling like the luckiest man in the world to have this little in his life. He had meaning in his life and this little boy gave him love the he could never explain. Liam left soon, whispering a 'sweet dreams' before leaving the room, cherishing these little moments together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


End file.
